1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower head mounting structures and more particularly pertains to a shower head holding device for securing a shower head relative to a vertical support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower head mounting structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower head mounting structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shower head mounting structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,712; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,454; U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,267; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,518; Design U.S. Pat. No. 341,007; and Design U.S. Pat. No. 348,720.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a shower head holding device for securing a shower head relative to a vertical support surface which includes a plurality of mounting brackets securable in a vertical array to a support surface, and a coupling member securable to a shower head which can be releasably coupled to any one of the mounting brackets to secure the shower head in a desired position.
In these respects, the shower head holding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a shower head relative to a vertical support surface in a desired orientation.